Glowing
by Eckilrack
Summary: The story of a Glaceon named Glow. Glow has always been alone but that changes and she finds out why friendship is so important. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

** I do not own any Pokémon or anything to do with Pokémon. Everything in this story other than the names, characters, and the story itself is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak. I also do not own any of the song lyrics. Thank you for reading.**

Author's Notes

Hello Fan fiction readers! There are a couple things I want to say before I get into my story. First things first, before every chapter there will be lyrics to a song. All of these songs are by bands/artists that I know and all of them are songs I like. Also I am trying to get the lyrics to kind of foreshadow the chapter. It is harder than you would think so if the song doesn't really apply then sorry. Also this story involves death and blood. If you don't like that then don't read the story. Last thing is thank you for reading and I hope you like the story.

Glowing

Chapter 1: The Background

I've been thinking of everything  
I used to want to be  
I've been thinking of everything  
Of me, of you and me

This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)  
This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)

I'm in the middle of nothing  
And it's where I want to be  
I'm at the bottom of everything  
And I finally start to leave

This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)  
This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)  
(I've created...)

And I swear to god  
I'll find myself  
In the end

And I swear to god  
I'll find myself  
In the end

And I swear to god  
I'll find myself  
In the end  
In the end

And I swear to god  
I'll find myself  
In the end

In the end  
In the end  
In the end  
In the end

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created  
This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created  
(I've created)  
This is the story of my life  
(whispers)  
These are the lies I have created...

-

I'm a Glaceon. I'm considered a pure breed of Glaceon because my parents were Glaceons and not Eevees. I always thought this was a little stupid since I think that having the chance to evolve would have been awesome. Every time I see an Eevee I get a little jealous.

Anyways . . . My name is Glow. I am a girl (just in case the name doesn't give it away). For those of you that understand; yes my name is slightly asinine, (I like it though) but I guess that's just how my parents were, although I wouldn't know as they died when I was three. They were killed by the legendary Pokémon by the name of Rayquaza. Many humans see Rayquaza as some kind of protector, but in reality he is a ruthless killer of Pokémon, yes a killer.

Many humans seem to believe that Pokémon don't kill each other, don't hurt each other, don't make each other bleed. That is simply, not true. Pokémon have control over how much power they exert, so most of them make sure that when in a battle their power is not enough to actually do physical damage to their opponent, other than scrapes and bruises. Some Pokémon however, are not this way. Some enjoy hurting others even going to the extent of ending their lives. That is the kind of Pokémon Rayquaza is. Rayquaza left nothing of my parents other than blood splatters in the snow.

Now before anyone who reads this thinks "oh great another revenge story", I do not seek revenge. The only thing I seek is to survive. While I don't know what I would do if I ever met Rayquaza, I do know that I am nowhere near powerful enough to stand up to him.

While on the subject of legendary Pokémon I would like to explain a little about them. Legendary Pokémon are Pokémon that there is only one of. For example there is only one Rayquaza. There are many legendries, good and bad, but I'm only going to talk about some of them for now. First off is Arceus. Arceus is the creator. He created Pokémon life. He is seen by some as a god, but some just see him as another legendary. Personally I believe he is neither, maybe a demi-god but I don't know. For what I know he is seen as very wise and is, well for lack of better words, a good guy. Another important legendary is Dialga. Dialga is the creator and controller of time. He created the flow of time. His counterpart, Palkia created space. They are both on the same side as Arceus. Then there's Giratina. I don't know much about Giratina other than the fact that Arceus locked him away in the distortion realm. That leads me to believe that he's not exactly the nicest of Pokémon. Those are all the legendries that I'm going to go into for now so onto my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captured

You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie

You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

I know some things that you don't  
I've done things that you won't  
There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home

I was waiting for my hearse  
What came next was so much worse  
It took a funeral to make me feel alive

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

Alive...  
Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

I'm going to begin about two  
years ago when I was ten. I was always moving around back then, never being a resident of one area for more than a day or two. I did always stay at least near a snowy area though, as I thrive in cold temperatures. One night I was settling in a hollow area in a mountain, when I heard the unmistakable cry of Rayquaza. Now you might be saying "Wait how did you know what Rayquaza sounds like when the last time you saw him was seven years ago?" this may be true but the sound of Rayquaza is not something you forget, especially when you watch him brutally murder your parents.

Anyway, when I heard that terrifying cry of hatred and murder I instantly felt a pang of fear and cowered in the corner of my cave. Then while I was cowering and shaking I saw a Jolteon come running towards my cave. It looked like it was hiding from something and if I had to guess it was probably Rayquaza. The Jolteon came running into my cave and didn't see me as I was still in the corner and it was very dark out. I was too scared to show myself so I just sat in the shadows and waited for it to leave. I waited and waited but the Jolteon didn't move. Eventually it walked outside of the cave but soon came back with a small wood log in its mouth. It did this about six or seven times then went and found small rocks and brought them back. It put the logs in a small pile and then put a circle of rocks around it. When it finished it lit the logs on fire with a thunderbolt. I was not very happy as not only do I hate the heat but now my shadows were gone. Fortunately it never turned around and fell asleep next to the fire. I curled up in the corner and fell asleep myself.

I dreamt of my parents. I dreamt that I was in our home in the Snowpeak Mountains and we heard Rayquaza. We quickly tried to hide but he found us and killed my parents. He slaughtered them in cold blood, right in front of me.

I awoke with a start, the nightmare I was having waking me up. It was morning and I noticed that the Jolteon was gone. I cautiously got up and checked outside for it. It wasn't there; at least that I could see. Then I remembered that I had heard Rayquaza last night. I looked at the sky and searched for Rayquaza, but I saw nothing. Eventually when I was convinced it was safe I moved on.

I looked for berries to eat, as I don't eat other Pokémon. I found some greppa berries (my favorite) and had a nice breakfast with them. When I was done eating I decided to go down to the forest to look for trainers battling each other. I love to watch Pokémon battles. I always wondered what it would be like to be in a Pokémon battle, since I never had before. I loved to watch the Pokémon perform different moves and attacks. Every time I saw an ice Pokémon battling I tried to replicate its moves. So far I had learned ice beam, ice shard, and ice fang. It took me a long time to get those moves down but I was very proud of myself when I did. I was very excited to find more moves to learn so I walked down to the dirt road. I got lucky and immediately saw two trainers battling. One of them was the Ace trainer that was always on this road. His name is john. The other was an unfamiliar trainer who I had never seen before.

The battle had just started and John sent out his usual lead Pokémon, Luxray. The other trainer sent out his first Pokémon, a Haunter. His Haunter took out John's Luxray with one hit! John sent out his other Pokémon, a Lucario. Then the other trainer switched out his Haunter with a Pokémon I had never seen before. I later came to learn that this Pokémon was called Empoleon. The Empoleon also took out john's Pokémon with one hit!

I couldn't believe this. This trainer looked to be about 16 years old and was absolutely annihilating john! Both of johns Pokémon were down in one hit! John was a veteran trainer, training his Pokémon for over 20 years (I know this because he talks about it a lot to trainers that he battles). I had never seen anything like it before.

After the Trainer beat John he turned towards the grass I was hiding in and started walking towards me. I realized that he saw me and turned around to run, but it was too late. His Empoleon was already blocking the way. His Empoleon hit me with a surf nearly knocking me out. I shot an ice beam at the Empoleon but it just shrugged it off.

Suddenly the trainer grabbed something out of his bag. It was a poke ball! I was really scared. I loved to watch Pokémon battles but I did not want to be captured. He threw the poke ball and it hit me and entrapped me inside. It was a very odd sensation as a spherical grid of what looked like green lasers closed in on me. It completely entrapped me and I struggled to break free. It kept getting tighter for about ten seconds and despite my best efforts, I could not escape. Eventually the grid disappeared and I was caught.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Friends

Oh, take these stones away  
Start a brand new story.  
I'll make it through each day  
Singing death or glory.  
Lord won't answer me  
I won't let it bring me down.

I know these clouds are gray  
that I am living under.  
I know I'll be okay  
with the rain or thunder.  
I hear it calling me  
I won't march into the sound.

Ooooooohhhhhhhhh, Woah.

I just get this feeling  
you're holding me down.  
And these answers I'm needing  
I guess they're being smothered by the sound.  
Of all this emotion  
and all of this hate.  
Still I keep searching for something to put my faith in, to find my place so I keep singing.

Oh, take these stones away  
Start a brand new story.  
I'll make it through each day  
Singing death or glory.  
Lord won't answer me  
I won't let it bring me down.

Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, Woah.

Hold on;  
Hold on,  
We'll move along.

Where we belong  
Where we belong.  
My heart, my soul.

I don't need a vision  
I'd like to embrace.  
And not only false promises, hopes and wishes.  
To find my place  
So I keep singing.

Oh, take these stones away  
Start a brand new story.  
I'll make it through each day  
Singing death or glory.  
Lord won't answer me  
I won't let it bring me down.

Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Woah.

Where we belong  
Where we belong  
My heart, my soul.  
We stand alone.

Hold on,  
Hold on,  
Where we belong.  
My heart, my song.  
We stand alone.

Hold on,  
Hold on,  
Where we belong.  
My heart, my song.  
We stand alone.

Hold on,  
Hold on,  
Where we belong.  
My heart, my soul  
YYEEAAAAHHHHHH!

Oh, take these stones away  
Start a brand new story.  
I'll make it through each day  
Singing death or glory.  
Lord won't answer me  
I won't let it bring me down.

-

I appeared to be in some sort of meadow. It was very pretty and had many different flowers everywhere. There were berry trees as well, all sorts of different ones. Suddenly the Haunter that was battling earlier popped up in front of me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed. The Haunter snickered at me as I retreated into a fetal position with my tail covering my eyes and my entire body shaking in fear. I thought the Haunter was about to attack me but after about 30 seconds of cowering in fear I removed part of my tail off of one of my eyes and peeked out. The Haunter was still there but he didn't look like he wanted to attack me.

"Hi. Welcome to the party." He said with a smile. "I see you got beat up pretty good by that Empoleon. Don't worry, Eck will bring us to a Pokémon center soon."

There were so many questions racing through my mind that I actually just came out with one word accented to sound like a question. "Eck?"

"Your new trainer." He answered and I cringed at the thought of having a trainer. "His name is Eckilrack, but everyone calls him Eck." He said with an almost evil grin on his face. As he finished, a Typhlosion burst out of the ground right next to him and I panicked. I am very scared of fire Pokémon as I'm a Glaceon and Glaceons are ice Pokémon (just in case any of you didn't know that). I returned to my fetal position with my eyes covered by my tail and shook in fear once again.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you." I heard a very soothing and extremely calming voice from behind me. I turned around and there stood a Gardevoir. This was no regular Gardevoir though. Its hair and arms were both blue instead of the usual green color. Also its spike in its stomach was orange, as were its eyes. The spike and eyes are red on a regular Gardevoir. I instantly knew this Gardevoir was shiny. The amazing thing about this is that there is only one shiny Gardevoir in the world, and it was standing here, before me. My jaw dropped and I stood there in awe.

She smiled at me and said "That's correct. I am the shiny Gardevoir." She said with that almost unbearably soothing voice.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" I asked still in awe.

"I have the rare ability of which only certain psychic Pokémon have that allows me to read minds. I can also talk to humans through telekinesis."

"That's right. Voya is our personal translator." The Haunter said pointing at the Gardevoir. "By the way, my name is Phantom. This is Blast." He said pointing to the Typhlosion. "What's your name?"

"G-glow" I replied, still nervous of the Typhlosion, or as I should say, blast.

"Nice to meet you glow. Follow me and I'll introduce you to the rest of our party." said Voya. I tried walking but I was very low on energy from that attack the Empoleon used on me. Voya saw that I was having trouble and picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.

Voya carried me through a large patch of many different colored flowers to what looked like a massive mansion. The mansion was white with pillars spanning the front, holding up a balcony. It was both beautiful and massive. We drew closer to the mansion, with Phantom and Blast close behind.

We finally reached the entrance and Voya opened the giant double door into the most amazing building I had ever seen. This wasn't exactly saying much, as I had only seen the inside of two buildings throughout the span of my life, but even so this building was ridiculously beautiful. The inside started with a hall that had to be at least 30 feet high. It continued into a large circular area that was about 50 feet high. It had two twisted staircases on each side, both leading up to a platform that connected to the second floor. In between the staircases was another large door. There were smaller doors on the left and right sides of the room, making the room perfectly symmetrical.

Voya brought me up the stairs and onto the platform. On the second floor there were three hallways, one hallway on each side and a large hallway in the middle. There were many doors in all 3 hallways and to this day I still don't know where some lead. Voya kept walking down the middle hallway and we came to another room with staircases. These staircases turned around and led us back down the way we came, but on the 3rd floor. We came across yet another large hallway and went through it. Finally we got to a large glass door that led out onto the balcony that is held up by the pillars below. When Voya opened the doors we saw the Empoleon from earlier.

"Hello. The name's Tiberius and you are?" the Empoleon spoke in a voice that had a lot of authority.

"Glow." I said feeling very intimidated by all the Pokémon around me who could all definitely kill me with ease if they wanted to.

Tiberius stook out one of his fin like arms and said "Nice to meet you Glow." I stuck out my front paw and shook his fin. "Welcome to the-" His sentence was cut off as I felt the weirdest sensation ever. It felt like I was liquidated and thrown. I suddenly felt like I was back to normal and I was back outside, it was nighttime and the trainer known as Eck was standing over me.

"Hi there!" he said, bending down to be more near my level.

"Hello." I replied, still in shock from the sudden change of scenery, and then I remembered humans can't understand us Pokémon. He pulled out another poke ball and threw it. I saw a red laser come out and the laser turned into Voya. "Voya, why did he bring me out here?"

"He wants to get to know you." Eck nodded and I knew that he could understand Voya due to her telekinesis. "He brought me out to translate because the only thing he hears when you talk is you saying Glaceon."

"That's really weird..." I said. "What does he want to know?"

She asked Eck what he wanted to know and he said he wanted to know my name. Voya told him my name was Glow. He then asked how old I was. I told Voya I was 10 and she passed it on to him. This went on for a while with Eck asking many different questions, I answering them, and Voya translating them. Eck and Voya learned all about me. He learned my age, my personality, and much more. Then he asked a question that I found difficult to talk about.

"Where is your family?" He asked. I stayed silent for about ten seconds with both of them staring at me.

I finally gathered my nerves and said "They're... They're dead. I only had parents but they died..." My eyes started to tear up, because even though I never knew my parents very well and that alone makes me very sad.

Eck didn't yet know what I was saying so when he saw that I was tearing up he looked surprised. Voya looked very sad and hesitated, then told him what I said. As soon as she said dead Eck immediately looked saddened.

His voice became very soft as he asked the next question. "If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened? I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

I told Voya. "When I was three years old the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza murdered my parents" Tears were now streaming down my face.

Voya once again translated my words to him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Have you been on your own this entire time?"

"Yes. I have been roaming the mountains. I never stay in one place too long in fear of Rayquaza."

After Voya translated, Eck replied, "Well you have us now. We will protect you. Your safe now." he said smiling, and for the first time in my life, I truly felt secure. I realized that this human actually cared for me, as did Voya. I knew that these people would go to many lengths to protect me, and I decided I would do the same for them.

I stopped crying and I licked Eck and Voya, as that's a Glaceon's way of showing affection. "Thank you." I said, and then I curled up into a half circle and fell asleep. My dreams were clear for the first time in a long time. I had no nightmares and it was the best sleep I ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glowing Ch. 4: Tension**

The pain of love won't break us up  
We don't need your salvation  
The pain of love will never stop  
We are our own creation

The pain of love lives in our hearts  
It's deeper than the ocean  
The pain of love waits in the dark  
We take it in slow motion

And we go on and we go on  
And on and on and on  
We don't belong, we don't belong  
Belong to anyone

The pain of love will last forever  
Promise me, promise me  
We'll celebrate the pain together  
The pain of love, love, love

The pain of love in all of us  
It hits you like a hammer  
The pain of love, we can't turn off  
Let's celebrate the drama

The pain of love, don't let us crush  
We will be all forgiven  
The pain of love,  
I wanna touch  
Without it's not worth living

And we go on and we go on  
And on and on and on  
We don't belong, we don't belong  
Belong to anyone

The pain of love will last forever  
Promise me, promise me  
We'll celebrate the pain together  
The pain of love, love, love

We climb the mountains  
Walk the deserts for our love  
Let's make a pact tonight  
So we can feel this pain of love forever

And we go on and we go on  
And on and on and on  
We don't belong, we don't belong  
Belong to anyone

And we go on and we go on  
And on and on and on  
We don't belong, we don't belong  
Belong to anyone

The pain of love will last forever  
Promise me, promise me  
We'll celebrate the pain together  
The pain of love, love, love

The pain of love  
The pain of love  
The pain of love

I awoke in a huge bed in an also huge, dark room. The bed had curtains on it that were tied up at the top of the beds frame. The room had a large rectangle that was gray around the edges and black in the middle. I had no idea what it was. There was also another thing I didn't recognize, hanging from the ceiling. It hung from a chain and was still very high above the floor. It was gold and it had what looked like curved branches that had candle-like objects on them. I then noticed that I was still in my half-circle sleeping position. I turned my head and realized that I was snuggled up to Voya. I figured that after I fell asleep Eck put me back in the poke ball and Voya brought me to her room.

"Have a good sleep?" The sudden voice startled me as I didn't know Voya was awake.

"Yes, in fact it was the best sleep I've had in... well since I can remember."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Ever since I can remember my nights have been full of nightmares of Rayquaza murdering my parents. I dream that he comes for me and as soon as he gets me I wake up, usually screaming."

"That's awful... well maybe those dreams have gone away now. Nightmares usually are very common when a person is lonely. Since you have us now they might stop coming to you."

"I really hope so."

"You should come downstairs for breakfast. The others have been anxious to talk with you more." She said, smiling.

"Okay. I want to get to know them too."

"Great!" Voya replied, still smiling.

She got out of the bed and I started to follow. The bed was high up so I had to sort of jump. As soon as I landed I realized why this was a bad idea. As I landed I felt a sharp pain in my front left paw and my knee buckled.

"OWW!" I yelled out in pain.

"What's wrong?!" Voya rushed over to me.

"I forgot that my leg is still injured from Tiberius' attack." I said still, in a lot of pain.

"We have to get you to a Pokémon center soon. I'll carry you down since you're still hurting a lot." She said while picking me up. She began carrying me through the mansion.

"Thank you." I still could not believe how nice Voya was to me even though we just met. "Voya?"

"Yes Glow?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so willing to help me and care for me when we just met?"

"Well it's because I believe that it is important to be kind to others. At least until they do something terrible. Even then I think everyone deserves the chance to be forgiven. Why do you ask?"

"When I was on my own I usually didn't run into many other Pokémon, but when I did they always were very mean to me. I thought that was how everybody was…"

"No, many people are very nice to others; you must have been running into the wrong people."

"That's much better to know."

"Here we are" Voya said as she opened a door to the dining room. The dining room was huge, with a table that had at least thirty seats around it. Everybody was already around the end of the table waiting for Voya and I. Voya sat me down on a chair that was high enough for me to reach the table.

"Who's this?" I heard an unfamiliar voice and as I looked around for the source I noticed, for the first time, a Jolteon sitting at the end of the table.

"This is our newest party member, Glow" said Phantom.

I then realized who it was. This was the Jolteon from a couple days ago, the one who had been in the cave that I was sleeping in.

"You?!" I said looking at the Jolteon.

"Me?" he replied, bewildered.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Tiberius.

"No, I have never seen a Pokémon of this species in my life." The Jolteon quickly replied.

"You were in my cave a couple nights ago!" I said. "I was sitting in the corner sleeping and hoping you weren't going to see me! I guess you didn't."

"Cave? Wait… do you mean that inlet on the mountain?"

"Yes."

"You were in there? How did I not see you?"

"I was hiding in the corner. I was very scared." Everyone was staring at us.

"That's almost creepy… Anyways, my name's Volt. That doesn't matter though, what kind of Pokémon are you anyway?"

"I'm a Glaceon."

"A Glaceon? Hmmm, never heard of it, kinda sounds stupid though."

"Be polite. Glow is part of our party now." Voya defended me.

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now." I said in response.

"That doesn't make it ok, besides, Glaceons are an Eeveelution." She said.

I was about to ask how she knew that when I remembered she was psychic.

"_You're _an Eeveelution? You look much too pathetic to be an Eeveelution." He sneered. I was used to being put down and insulted from other wild Pokémon I encountered on my time alone, but that one hurt. My ears went down and I looked at the floor.

"Stop it Volt! You're hurting her feelings!" Tiberius and Voya both shouted at Volt.

"So what? I don't care." He didn't even look phased by the two yelling at him.

Voya glared at him with what had to be the most intimidating glare I had ever seen.

"Fine. Let's just have breakfast now." He finally gave up.

"Yes, let's do that." Phantom said, who had not said a word since introducing me to Volt.

It became silent and there was a sudden beeping noise coming from the other room.

"That's the food." Tiberius got up to go get the food, and Voya and Blast followed. They came back with their arms full of the biggest meal I had ever seen. There were eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, French toast, crêpes, many different assorted fruits and berries, and oatmeal. My jaw dropped and I felt my mouth watering.

"That's more food than I have ever seen in a week!" This was true as I could only find berries in the wild, and where I lived they were very rare, therefore I went many days hungry.

"Really? That's only an average breakfast for us." Phantom said.

"That must have been tough. I think I would die without my pancakes." Blast said, and I realized that this was the first time I had heard him talk.

"I haven't heard you talk before now. Do you not talk a lot?"

"I talk; I just didn't have anything to say."

"Well enough of the talking. Let's eat!" Volt was clearly not the most sociable person of the group.

"Wait until everybody is situated, Volt." Voya was helping Tiberius set the table with plates and bowls. Once everyone was served we began eating. Voya, Phantom, Blast, and Tiberius ate with knives and forks, but Volt and I found that to be difficult as we are both quadrupeds. Instead we put two paws on the table and two paws on the chair and just picked our food up with our teeth. I felt a little awkward since I not only had never eaten at a table before, but I was also one of the only two not using silverware.

The food was amazing. I had never tasted anything so good in my life. There was some kind of liquid on the pancakes and waffles which I later came to know as maple syrup. This maple syrup was very sweet and added to the already amazing taste of the food. I had seen humans eating these foods before when I sometimes looked in through the window, and a few times I got some scraps out of their trash, but this was so much better. The crêpes had powdered sugar spread along the top along with the maple syrup, and these were by far my favorite. They were already good without the sugar and maple syrup, but once you got to the middle area where these additions were, it was so amazing. I was scarfing it down so fast that when I had finished eating everyone else wasn't even halfway done with their food.

"You seemed a little hungry there Glow." Blast looked at me with a grin.

"I never had anything this good in my life! I couldn't stop myself!" I surprised even myself at how fast I ate as I had never been one for devouring my food. Whenever I ate in the wild, I would eat very slow and only small portions. This was due to the fact that food was scarce, but now that it wasn't I didn't really pay attention to how fast I was eating.

"Well I'm glad you liked it!" Voya smiled at me. "Tiberius made it, he's our cook."

"You are an amazing cook!" I told him.

"Thanks! I try my hardest."

"You must be thirsty after all that food. What would you like to drink? We have a lot of different drinks." Phantom offered.

"Do you have orange juice?" I was getting pretty excited. I love orange juice. I had only had it once before this point but ever since that day I loved it.

"We do indeed." He went into the room that Voya and Tiberius got the food from (my guess is it was the kitchen) and came back out with a large bowl of orange juice. "Here you go." He set it down on the table in front of me.

"Thank you!" I took a lick, and the amazing taste of this sweet, tangy drink came flooding back into my memories. I lapped some more up and it felt like I was in paradise (this really was paradise compared to my old living style).

After everyone had finished their breakfast, and I my orange juice, Voya picked me up and we all went outside.

"I am going to go tell Eck that you need to be taken to a pokécenter. I will be back soon." She set me down and suddenly disappeared.

"How did she do that?" I asked.

"Pokémon get the power to let themselves out of their poke ball once they meet two conditions. The first is that they have to be at least level seventy. The second is that they have to share a bond with their trainer that cannot be broken." Tiberius explained.

"Level? What is a level?" I had never heard of levels before.

This time Blast answered. "A level is what a trainer uses to measure his or her Pokémon's strength. A normal Pokémon can reach up to level one-hundred. Shiny Pokémon can reach up to level one-hundred and fifty, and legendary Pokémon can reach up to level two-hundred. The higher the level, the stronger the pokémon is. That's why legendaries are so strong, because they all have the highest level capacity."

"How do you know what level you are?"

"Trainers carry these things called pokédexes. The pokédex can tell you what level any pokémon is." I found this topic very intriguing.

"What level is Voya?"

"She is level ninety-five."

"Wow. What levels are you guys?"

"I'm level seventy-six, Tiberius is level seventy-two, Phantom is level seventy-four, and Volt is level eighty-nine."

"That's because I am the best fighter here." Volt declared. "Not one of you could beat me in a fight, even if we were all the same level."

"I bet you we could." Phantom defended.

"Never, not even in your dreams. I'm too fast for you, not to mention the fact that I am better at fighting in gen-" before he finished his statement, a large fireball hit him. I looked to where it came from and blast was standing in a battle stance. The flames on his back were huge and very intense. Volt was pushed back about ten feet by the fireball.

"You're gonna pay for that." Volt looked like he didn't take very much damage from that and he had one of the scariest glares I had ever seen on his face. His fur suddenly spiked up into what looked like needles, coursing with electricity. The electricity on his fur kept moving faster and faster until a massive lightning bolt shot out and struck Blast square on. Blast looked like he took a lot of damage from the attack, but he held his ground and fought back. He went down on all fours and started running at Volt. He started running faster and all of a sudden his entire body was engulfed in flames. I felt like I was melting just watching. Just as he was about to hit Volt, Volt jumped extremely high into the air and dodged the attack. When he landed he bit Blast while causing electricity to run through his teeth, shocking Blast. Blast took the attack, but looked pretty worn down. He shot a long continuous stream of fire from his mouth, which Volt dodged by strafe jumping to the side. Volt was just about to finish off the battle with the move Thunder, when a reflective screen appeared over Blast. The thunder bounced off the screen and Voya appeared.

"What are you two doing!?"

"He started it." Volt said with a sneer.

"I don't care! We are supposed to be a team! We don't battle each other unless Eck is training us!"

"Sorry Voya, I just get so enraged at his attitude sometimes." Blast said.

"That's okay, but make sure you guys don't do it again."

"No promises. I never know when I might be in the mood to completely beat the crap out of something . . . or in this case, someone." Volt had a very sinister looking smile on his face.

"Volt, if you ever battle someone in our group again without Eck's permission, I will make sure you don't have the ability to battle ever again!" Voya was yelling at Volt, and I have to say, I would never have expected Voya to be capable of that kind of intimidation. She seemed like she was just too soft (for a lack of better words) to yell like that.

"Whatever." He seemed like he didn't care, but I guess that was what he meant to sound like.

"Now that that's out of the way, Glow, we are going to a pokécenter right now, so we will be able to get your leg fixed up shortly." Voya turned to me and said.

"Thanks, it'll be nice to be able to walk on my own again."

We waited outside the mansion until Eck pulled me out of my poke ball and I was in a pokécenter. There was a nurse who began looking at my injured leg. She put pressure on the area that was injured and I flinched a little.

"Your leg is sprained. I should be able to have it healed up by tomorrow and you will be feeling as good as new." She said with a smile. She put a bowl of a tangible shade of light purple in front of me and told me to take a few licks. It tastes very gross and on the first lick I spit it back out. "I know it tastes bad but it will help your leg heal." I took another few licks, keeping it down this time and pretty soon I felt a little drowsy. "It will make you a little tired so make sure you get some rest and when you wake up tomorrow it should feel much better."

"Thank you very much." I replied, even though I knew she couldn't understand me. I licked her on the arm so that she would get the idea of what I was saying.

"No problem." She said. Eck carried me out of the pokécenter and set me down.

"Are you tired Glow? You should probably go to bed; the nurse said you need rest."

"Okay." He pulled out my poke ball and called me back. Voya carried me to the bed and I drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep within seconds of lying down.

**I would like to thank anyone who reads this story for taking the time to read it. I want to say a few things before I continued on to the next chapter. First off, I want to say that I realize how short the first three chapters were, and I don't plan on making all of them that short. I hope to make most chapters at least as long as this one if not longer. The first three were a sort of introduction to the story and they were not meant to be very long. Also, if you want to try to guess the song for each chapter you can either pm me or review the story and I will tell you if it's the right song. When I finish the story I will post a table of contents of sorts that tells each song and its artist. It will of course also tell which chapter those songs are in. Once again I would like to thank you readers and my best friend Hunter for giving me the extra will to continue this story. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training

** Hello readers! I wanted to thank Weavle105, dunastann, and XT3 for following my story and reviewing. Also I wanted to let you know that my updates may be a little slow as of late, because Borderlands 2 is out and I am absolutely in love with it! XD Thank you for your patience, and once again, I appreciate the support.**

Start today, now show us how you feel  
Make your way, it's time to choose  
Have my say, I know, I know what I see  
Have my say, they think you'll lose  
For all this to mean so much to me  
For all this, you make a move  
Pass you by, it's all in this life you have  
Pass you by, goodbye to you

1, 2, 3, 4 Move  
If you don't stop there, you'll make it through.  
Stop dreaming, start something  
when it's in your hand just start anew

It's ok to use your ability  
You must know, it's hard to choose  
Time will tell, it's hard that the way you feel  
means you always seem to lose  
Seize the day, the one that you left behind  
It seems so strange that you don't move  
Frozen still in front of your own lights  
Win or lose, it's time to choose

1, 2, 3, 4 Move  
If you don't stop there, you'll make it through.  
Stop dreaming, start something  
when it's in your hand just start anew

I awoke feeling slightly light-headed. I figured it must have been the medicine that the nurse gave me for my sprained leg. I looked down at my leg and put pressure on it. It felt like it had never been injured. I looked at the other side of the bed, and Voya wasn't there this time. I jumped down off the bed and started toward the door. I walked down to the dining room, and nobody was there. There was a plate of food on the table that had a note that said the food was for me. I ate the breakfast and went to continue looking for the others. I looked outside, but they weren't there. I checked the balcony; nothing. I even knocked on everyone's doors, and when I heard no answer I checked inside. Then I remembered that all of them have the ability to exit their poke balls by will. I didn't know what level I was so I tried to do it too. I didn't know where to start or what to do, so I just started thinking about getting out. That didn't work I willed myself to be outside. I was trying so hard that my head was shaking. Then, all of a sudden I felt that awkward liquidizing sensation again and I was outside. The first thought that went through my head was that I had done it and I was really excited, then I looked up and saw Eck holding my poke ball. It was a little disappointing but I thought to myself that I did not even know how to do it so I would probably need instruction by one of the others.

When I looked around more I noticed that the entire party was out here, practicing their moves. Eck called Voya over to us so she could translate.

"Good morning Glow. Did you eat the breakfast we left out for you?" Voya said as happily and soothingly as ever.

"Yes. It was very good, thank you."

"That's good. As you can see we are training. Do you know what a level is?"

"Yes, the others taught me about levels yesterday. Why?"

"So you don't know what your level is then?"

"No. What is the average level for a pokémon?"

"Well a wild pokémon from the area that you are from averages at about level forty to fifty. Eck's going to use his pokédex to measure your level now."

"Ok." Eck pulled a pokédex out of his backpack, and pressed a button on it. The pokédex made a rapid beeping noise while it scanned. When the beeping noise stopped, both Voya and Eck looked at it and when they did both their eyes widened massively and they stared at me.

"What?" Eck showed me the pokédex and I nearly passed out. My level was one. From my understanding this made me pretty much useless. "How can this be?! I'm ten years old; shouldn't I be a higher level than one?!"

"Well how many battles have you been in?"

"I've never battled before."

"Never?! Well that's why. Battling is how you gain experience, and experience is how you level up."

"So does this mean that I'm useless?" I said feeling kind of sad.

"Of course not. It just means that we are going to have to train you extra hard." I believed her because it's impossible not to with her voice. I perked up and got excited to start training.

"So how do I train?" Voya translated to Eck what I said.

"Well we'll have to find some pokémon that you can beat. The only place I know that has pokémon at low enough levels would by route 201 right outside of Twinleaf town. We'll go there and train you up. Sound good?" Eck told me.

"Yes." I said and nodded my head so he could understand me.

"Great!" He said. "We can have Voya teleport us there." He turned around to face where everybody was training. "Alright guys, come over here for a minute please!" He shouted so everyone could hear us. Everyone stopped their training and gathered around. "We are going to be heading back to twinleaf town for a while." Everybody looked perplexed.

"Why would we go there? We just went there a couple weeks ago." Said Volt. Voya then told Eck what Volt said. Eck looked at me as if he was asking if it was okay to tell them, and I nodded.

"Well, Glow needs to train." He told them.

Tiberius spoke next. "So why are we going to twinleaf town? Glow lived out here right? Wouldn't that mean that the pokémon you need to battle to train would also live around here?"

"Well she's never battled anyone before, so she's still only a level one." Eck said. Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at me.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S PATHETIC!" Volt was laughing at me. I hung my head and my ears fell, just like when he said I looked to pathetic to be an Eeveelution. I had come across my share of rude people before, but Volt definitely took the cake.

"It's not funny Volt." Blast stood up for me.

"I guess that explains why my attack injured your leg though. I didn't mean for that attack to hurt you at all."

"That's okay, you didn't know." I replied.

When Volt was done laughing he spoke again. "Why not just dump her? She's not worth that much trouble."

"Volt if you don't stop with the remarks, I'll be dumping you!" Eck yelled. Voya was translating the entire conversation to Eck as it went on, so he knew what everybody was saying.

"Whatever. I just think that it's not gonna be worth the time, especially since she probably won't even be powerful when you level her up."

"I bet she'll be able to beat the crap out of you when she is leveled up enough!" Blast replied.

"Yeah, right, and I'll turn into Arceus." Volt sneered.

"Enough! I'm about to teleport us there so you all need to get back inside your poke balls." Voya said. Eck than called all of us except Voya back. About ten seconds later I felt the liquidizing sensation again, and I was outside, but in a completely different place than ten seconds ago. We were in a very small town. There were four houses, two larger ones, and two smaller ones. Voya was the only one who was outside of her poke ball, other than me.

"I'm going to take you to meet my mom before we start training. Everybody in my party already knows her, except for you." Said Eck.

"She's really nice." Said Voya. Eck led us to one of the bigger houses, and opened the door. As we walked in the first thing we saw was the kitchen and the living room, which were attached to each other without a doorway. It looked like one large room with two sections. Eck led us to the back of the room, where there was a staircase that we walked up. We ended up in a hallway that had three doors.

Eck knocked on one of the doors and someone inside yelled out. "Come in!"

Eck opened the door and walked in. "Hi mom!" Eck hugged his mother

"Eck! Voya! Back so soon? How has the adventure been going?" She hugged him back.

"Great! I caught a new pokémon!" He said, and I knew he was referring to me.

His mom then hugged Voya and said "Hi Voya, it's great to see you!"

"You too Mrs. Brown!" Voya hugged back.

"Oh! And who is this?" She said with an adoring voice. She hadn't noticed me until now because I was standing at an angle behind Voya where she must have not seen me. I didn't do it intentionally; it was just where I happened to be sitting.

She reached down and picked me up and I started to struggle a little bit. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!" I said a little frightened.

"It's okay. She just wants to hug you." Voya reassured me. I stopped struggling and let her pick me up.

"You are just the most adorable thing in the world!" She said as she hugged me, and I blushed. "What's your name?"

"That's Glow." Eck told her. "She's a Glaceon."

"She's just the most adorable thing Eck! Oh! You guys must be hungry! Come downstairs and I'll cook you something to eat." She went downstairs, but didn't put me down, so I was stuck in her arms. Eck and Voya followed behind us as Mrs. Brown carried me into the kitchen/living room.

"So what are you guys hungry for? I have all kinds of different things."

"Uhhh mom?"

"Yes Hun?"

"You're still holding Glow."

"Oh! I'm sorry Glow! Sometimes I forget when I'm holding things, or in this case pokémon." She bent down to let me jump out of her arms, and I did. I shook myself of to fix my fur, which was slightly ruffled from her holding me. "So like I was saying, I have all kinds of different foods. What would you like?"

"Well if it's good with Voya and Glow, I wouldn't mind some pizza. Are you guys good with that?" Eck asked.

"I love pizza!" Replied Voya.

"What's pizza?" I asked.

"Pizza is a food that has cheese, crust, and tomato sauce on it. There are also a lot of different things that people put on top of it. You should try it. It's a favorite food of humans."

"Ok." I said.

"Is she okay with pizza?" Mrs. Brown asked Voya.

"She's never had pizza before, but she's willing to try it." Voya told her.

"She's never had pizza?! Where did you find this one?"

"Up in the mountains. She's been alone almost her entire life, so she lived on berries." Eck said.

"Poor thing. Well now you can have the opportunity to eat whatever you want!" She began taking out ingredients from a large white box that held many different drinks and foods in it.

"What is that thing she's taking stuff out of?" I asked Voya.

"That is a refrigerator. It keeps things that need to be cold, cold." That statement made me miss my snowy mountain and its freezing temperatures. Being an ice pokémon, I love the cold, and being outside of my freezing temperature habitat was at times, uncomfortable.

Mrs. Brown took something that looked like squishy bread, and rolled it into a flat circle. She then put a red sauce on top of it, followed by cheese. She put the entire thing in another machine, twisted a few knobs, pressed a few buttons, and waited. Soon a beeping noise came from the machine and she put on two really thick gloves and pulled out the pizza. It looked much different than when it went in and there was steam coming from it. She put it onto a plate and cut it up into four large pieces. She served each one of us a piece as we sat down at the kitchen table and got ready to eat. I started to take a bite but immediately released when I felt how hot it was.

"Careful Glow! You have to let it cool down."

"I have a better idea." I said. I then used my ice beam attack right over the piece of pizza to make it perfect temperature. "Do you want me to cool yours down too?" I asked them.

"Yes please." Voya said. I then did the same thing to their pieces, and we ate. The pizza was very good. I loved the combination of the sauce and the cheese. I ate it very quickly and once everyone else finished Mrs. Brown got us some drinks. She had orange juice, so that is what I had.

"So Eck, why are you back home so soon? You just left a couple weeks ago." Mrs. Brown asked.

"Well Glow needs to be trained, and she's never been in a pokémon battle before, so she's a level one." Voya told her.

"Really? Well you know she doesn't have to be a battler. She could stay here with me."

"Don't worry mom, when I find an Eevee or an Espeon I will catch it for a pet."

"I know. I was just suggesting."

"Well if we're to level up Glow we better get going. We'll be back by midnight mom." Eck Said.

"Okay. Have fun. I love you."

"Love you too. Thanks for the Pizza."

"Thank you Mrs. Brown." Voya thanked her too.

"Thanks!" I knew all she heard was "Glace!" but I hoped she understood, and she did.

"No problem Glow. Have fun training!" And with that we left. Eck brought us to a large patch of grass that had many different types of wild pokémon in it.

"So how do I battle? I know a few moves. Do I just aim them at the other pokémon and use them?" I asked Voya

"That's basically what you do, yes. Eck will tell you which moves to use and when, and you just follow his orders." She told me.

"Let's start by battling that Bidoof. Use ice beam on it!" I shot out an ice beam, and hit the Bidoof directly, but it didn't even seem to notice.

"Why didn't my attack work?!" I asked Voya, surprised that I couldn't even hurt a pokémon of my level area.

"Well if I had to guess, I would say that it's because your moves are not yet ready to be used in battle. When a pokémon learns a move, they can use it, but they have to be a certain level for it to be used in battle. You probably won't be able to use any attack, other than attacks like tackle."

"Great." I said, sarcastically.

"Alright Glow, use tackle!" Eck yelled. I ran up to the Bidoof and slammed into it as hard as I could. This time the Bidoof reacted, and turned around and shot bubbles at me. The bubbles hit me, and I felt them do damage. I tackled the Bidoof again, and it fainted. I suddenly felt slightly stronger. Eck checked his pokédex, and it said that I was now level two. I felt that if I kept going at this rate that I would be a high level in no time. Little did I know that each level requires more experience than the one before it.

Eck and I battled wild pokémon all night. Voya watched and gave me advice after each battle. Eck had to bring me back and forth from the pokémon center quite a few times, which I learned could heal pokémon instantly as long as they weren't seriously injured. When we finally started back to the house, it was approaching midnight and I was level fifteen. I had learned sand-attack and icy wind, and I had greatly improved at battling. I even thought it was fun. I had beaten at least twenty Bidoofs, and just as many Starlys.

As we approached the house I felt the effects of battling all day come upon me. I was extremely tired and ready to fall asleep on the spot. Eck let us in the house, and told me I could sleep wherever I wanted. I chose to stay out of my poke ball today and slept in the same room as Eck and Voya. There wer two beds, so Eck slept in one, and Voya and I in the other.

I dreamt of battling that night. In my dreams, I became stronger than Volt, and I beat him in a battle. He was very embarrassed because all of our party members were watching the battle and laughing at him, and he is always going on about how no one can beat him (except for Voya). I knew that he deserved it for being so rude and arrogant, but I still felt bad for him, even though it was just a dream. When I awoke, I realized that I should try to forgive Volt for being so rude, because maybe there is a reason that he is the way he is. I looked at the clock in Eck's room and it said that it was five in the morning. I knew that no one else was going to be awake, and the only reason I was is because that I used to always wake up this early in the wild so I could get an early start on scavenging for food. I tried to go back to sleep but once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep.

I left the room and went downstairs, and noticed that there was a pet door in the door. I went through the pet door, and started walking around outside. I left the town and went west. Eventually I came across a large lake that was shimmering in the morning sun. I sat down and just watched the water, because I love water so much. I always liked to look at lakes and watch the different pokémon interact with the water and with each other.

I sat there for probably around ten minutes when I heard a noise from the lake. I noticed some bubbles surfacing from the middle of the lake, and all of a sudden a large Gyrados jumped out of the water. It started swimming towards where I was and I didn't realize until it was inches away that its mouth was open and its huge fangs were showing, ready to take a bite. It was going to eat me.

Suddenly I felt an impact from my side and I went sliding out of the way of the Gyrados. I looked to where I was standing moments ago, and there was Volt, holding the Gyrados back with a large electric barrier. His body started to glow yellow and he released a massive amount of electricity, hitting the Gyrados causing it to retreat.

"You okay?" He asked, walking over to me.

"You saved my life!" I said, putting my two front legs around him in a hug.

"Well I couldn't just let you get eaten." He replied, as emotionless as ever.

"Thank you." I said, and I gave him a small kiss on the cheek in appreciation. I noticed he blushed slightly, and was obviously trying as hard as he could to suppress it. I realized at this moment that maybe, deep down; he was not as rude and arrogant as he came across to be, maybe he could be really nice if he tried.

"It's not that big of a deal, you don't have to hug me, or... do that other thing either." He said a little awkwardly, obviously embarrassed.

"It's a huge deal! If you hadn't come I would be dead right now!" I said, not understanding why he was being so modest.

"Well yeah… but… I mean… I don't think it's something to be so thankful for, I mean anyone could have done it." He clearly didn't want to be appreciated.

"Stop being so modest. Saving someone's life is not a small thing! Not many others would even think about saving someone like that, never mind actually doing it!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because! It was extremely nice of you, and it shows that you have the potential to be very nice. I think that if you started being nicer people would like you a lot more, I know I would. In fact what you just did made me respect you a lot more than I did before."

"I guess… We better get back to the house; Eck will be worried about us if he wakes up."

"Okay." We started to walk back to the house, with Volt leading me back. "Speaking of which, why are you awake so early?"

"I always wake up this early. I never sleep more than a few hours at night."

"Why not?"

"I can't. Every time I go to sleep, I wake up no more than four hours later, and sometimes even less than that. Once I wake up I can't go back to sleep."

"Doesn't that make you tired?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I can still beat the crap out of people tired."

"That's the kind of thing you should try to refrain from saying."

"Why? It's the truth." I thought to myself now that maybe the reason Volt was so rude all the time could be because he purely didn't understand manners.

"Because it's rude. People don't like it when you say you can beat the crap out of them, and that's the kind of thing that makes people hostile towards you."

"Okay. I'll try to stop saying stuff like that, but no promises."

"As long as you try. You know, I never asked you, that day when you ran into my cave, what were you running from?"

"I was running from Rayquaza. He was trying to kill me."

"You? Why was he trying to kill you?"

"I don't know, probably because I attacked him."

"YOU ATTACKED RAYQUAZA?! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I wanted more of a challenge than the usual trainer battle."

"This is not good. Rayquaza always finds people who attack him, and he always kills them!"

"I'm not worried about it, Voya and I could take him down if we worked together."

"Take down Rayquaza?! I don't think that's possible by anyone other than legendary pokémon!"

"Believe me, if you saw Voya and I in battle together you would take that back."

"Well if I ever see it we'll find out." At that, we reached the house and walked in through the pet door. Eck and his mom were already awake, and in the living room.

"There you are! I was worried about you! Where did you two go?!" Eck's mom was the one to ask.

"I told you they would be fine mom. Volt can handle any wild pokémon, and Glow is coming along nicely as well."

"There are more dangers than wild pokémon out there!"

"Sorry Mrs. Brown, I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep, so I went to look at the lake. A Gyrados attacked me and Volt saved my life. If he hadn't been there, I would not be here right now." I explained.

"You know they can't understand you right?" Volt said looking at me with one eye raised.

"Crap. I forgot. So how do we tell them where we were?"

"I got it." He said. He then turned the TV on and changed the channel until there was a body of water on the screen. He pointed to it and then to the direction that the lake was in.

"You went to the lake?" Eck asked. Volt nodded, then pointed at a Gyrados on the screen and started to imitate it. He walked over to me and growled and pretended to attack me. He then turned around and shot a small amount of electricity, and turned around again and pretended to be attacked. He was acting out the scene at the lake. He stopped and looked at Eck and Mrs. Brown.

"A Gyrados attacked Glow and you saved her?" Volt and I nodded.

"A Gyrados?! You need to be more careful! You two could have been killed!" Mrs. Brown yelled.

Volt then did something I would never have expected. He looked down at the ground and made a whining sound. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's okay. Just be more careful next time, and make sure you let us know when you're going somewhere." Mrs. Brown said to Volt. I was perplexed. What did Volt just do? How did he get Mrs. Brown to react that way? It was very weird, especially seeing it come from him.

"Well we're going to do some more training today Glow. I think you're ready to take on your first gym battle. What do you think?"

"Gym battle? What is a gym battle?" I looked at Volt.

"Its where you fight Pokemon that are trained by gym leaders and if you win you and your trainer get a badge."

"That sounds great!" I said and knowing he couldn't understand walked up to him and licked him.

"Great! For now you guys should return to your poke balls." Eck said pulling out our poke balls. He then returned us. I lied down and waited in anticipation for my first important battle, which I knew I had to try my hardest on. I knew that this was the start of something, something great.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nobody Wins the First Time

**Author's notes: Hey readers! Sorry about the slow updating, especially since this isn't even a long chapter. I would like to write more, but I don't have a computer of my own and my family is constantly using the only one we have. I am trying to save up money for my own laptop so I can write a lot more, but I don't know how long it will take to save up enough. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Fall!

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall!

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away

I will not!

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away

Fall!

* * *

"Glow?... Glow?... Glow it's time to wake up. We're at the gym." Was the first thing I heard before I slowly opened my eyes. Voya was standing in front of me, and everybody else was behind her. I realized that while I was waiting for Eck to bring me to my first gym battle, I had fallen asleep. This was likely due to the fact that I had woken up too early. I stood up and stretched my front legs out, letting out a big yawn.

"Are you ready for your first ever battle with a gym leader?" Tiberius asked.

"I think so, although honestly, I have no idea what to expect or what to do." I replied.

"It's not too hard. For your first few battles Eck will tell you what to do, that way you can learn to battle on your own without orders. Just follow Eck's instructions and you should do well enough" Phantom assured me.

"Nobody wins their first gym battle though." Volt said.

"You and Voya both did." Replied Blast.

"Well that's because-" he looked at me and stopped. "Well never mind." Everybody stared at him like he just did something insane.

"Did… did you just stop yourself from bragging?" Blast said.

"…Yeah, so what?" Volt sneered

"So you have never done that before." Phantom said.

"Well I did, so big deal." He snapped.

"…Ok then… well anyways, we're almost to the gym, so good luck with your first gym battle Glow!" Phantom said.

"Thanks!" I said, and almost immediately after the word left me I felt the now familiar liquidizing sensation that meant I was leaving my poke ball. As I solidified outside of my poke ball I saw a few houses around me, along with three other buildings that I didn't recognize.

"Hi Glow! We're here!" Eck was standing behind me. "Welcome to Oreburgh city!"

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this." I said, even though I knew he couldn't understand me. The city was in a valley, completely surrounded by rocky walls. There were pathways made of sand, but the ground itself was also rock. There were many buildings of different shapes and sizes.

"Well I think we should stop at the pokémon center just to make sure you are in perfect condition before the gym battle." He said.

"Ok." I replied. We started walking along the sandy paths, until we came to the pokémon center. Before we entered, I could see what seemed to be a mine to the south of us.

As we went inside I immediately felt comfortable and refreshed. There were many trainers and their pokémon in the center, all resting contently. Because I was shy, I stayed so close to Eck that it looked like I was hiding behind his leg.

"You're going to have to be in your pokéball for the machine to heal you." He told me.

"Ok." I said once again. He pulled out my pokéball and called me back to it. I felt a wave of relaxation and soothingness wash over me. Then I felt the liquidizing sensation yet again and I was back in the pokécenter. "That felt really relaxing I said." Smiling at Eck hoping that would give him an idea of what I said.

"Great!" He said, leading me to believe he understood what I was trying to get across. He led me to another, larger building. This building had a large sign in front of it that read:

Oreburgh City Gym

Gym Leader: Roark, Master of Rock Type Pokémon

"Here we are. Your first gym!" Eck said. "Are you excited?"

"Definitely!" I answered.

"Then let's go!" He opened the door and we entered. The gym floor was also made of rock, almost like they just built the structure and left out the floor. There was a pathway leading straight down the middle and there were parts that branched off into some stairs that made a zigzag pattern around the center. "Looks like they renovated this gym recently. It used to not have any pathways and the branched off areas were more erratic looking then they are now." Eck told me. "The pathways that branch off are to go around the trainers. If you don't go around them, then you have to battle them. We're going to battle them, so we can level you up even more before the gym battle."

"Sounds good!" I said. Eck and I walked up to the first trainer and Eck challenged him. The other trainer accepted and we initiated my first trainer battle. The other trainer sent out a Geodude. Eck told me to use icy wind, and as I did the Geodude went down. I had taken it out in one attack! I was so surprised that I just stood there and stared, my mouth hanging open. I had beaten my first trainer and it was that easy. I looked at Eck and he smiled and told me I did a good job. I tried to ask him why the opponents pokémon went down so easily, but he couldn't understand me. I gave up and we continued on to the next trainer in the gym. The second trainer was slightly more difficult, having two pokémon instead of just one. I took them both out in one hit yet again and I was still shocked. Between the two battles I leveled up once.

We continued to the end of the gym and ended up face to face with the leader of the gym. As we neared him he began to smile and said "Eckilrack! It's been a while since I last saw you! How are you?"

"I'm good. How have you been?

"I've also been doing well. As you can see we renovated the gym quite a bit." He replied

"Yeah I noticed. It looks great!"

"Thanks! So who is this? I've never seen that species of pokémon before!" He said. The way he said that made me feel a little awkward.

"This is Glow. She's Glaceon, a recently discovered Eeveelution. She wants to challenge you to a battle as her first gym battle."

"She's beautiful, what an elegant pokémon." He remarked, and I'm sure I blushed, even if he was talking like I was a new toy.

"Ha-ha! Yeah Glaceons are quite the pokémon!" Eck replied. I wondered if Eck had ever even seen a Glaceon before me, or if I was the only one he had ever seen.

"So this is your first gym battle? Well I'm sure you'll have fun." He smiled at me. "Are you two ready?"

Eck looked at me and I nodded. "We're ready." He told Roark.

"Okay. Then let's begin!" Roark sent out a Geodude as his first pokémon. Eck checked his pokédex to see what level the Geodude was. It was a level twelve.

"Alright Glow! This shouldn't be difficult for you at all! Use Icy Wind!" Eck shouted. I sent out a blast of freezing wind and hit the Geodude directly. Yet again the pokémon went down in one hit. "Great job!" Eck praised me, and I felt confident that I could win this battle with almost no effort at all.

Roark sent out an Onix next. As the Onix towered over me I began to feel a little intimidated. This creature was massive and I was tiny in comparison. I felt that there was no way I could ever take down something that massive. He used rock throw, and despite my best efforts to dodge, it hit me directly. I could tell that it did a fair amount of damage. Eck told me to use icy wind again and I did so, strafing to the left to avoid further attacks. The Onix looked like it took a lot of damage from the icy wind, as he cringed when it hit him. The Onix fought back by once again using rock throw. This time I was able to dodge it and Eck told me to once again use icy wind. The Onix fainted, but I could tell I was getting weak and needed to finish the battle as quickly as possible.

Roark sent out yet another pokéball, and I wondered how many more pokémon he had. The pokémon that emerged from the pokéball was a Cranidos. I have to admit, I was much more intimidated by this beast then I was the Onix. I had never seen a Cranidos before and it was terribly fierce looking while its face was naturally irate. I was actually a little scared, but I really wanted to defeat Roark. I tried icy wind yet again, and hit the Cranidos. The Cranidos barely looked phased by my attack. It charged at me with its head pointed at me. I froze up in fear and the last thing I remember is a heavy impact straight to my body.


End file.
